RWBY: Crisis Core
by dmclover99
Summary: Remnant, a world torn by war. There is an organization called SOLDIER plans to rectify that. One SOLDIER in particular will be sent to beacon academy. ( I know i'm bad at summary making so please just bear with me on this.) Zack will know what it means to have honor and to be part of a team. He will face many trials but does he know what fate has in store for him.
1. Mission commence

**Yo guys what's happening. This is it guys dmclover here and this is the story you all have been waiting for RWBY: Crisis Core.** **The world's of Remnant and Gaia are fused together and the history of both series will be interwoven into each other so without further ado let's read.**

* * *

We open up on a zoom out of the Schnee Dust Company logo while we also see steel beams and wiring. It then pans out even further and rotates around the building of said company,the building is big and bulky. Then it transitions to some train tracks and a rail road crossing signal. All of a sudden a cargo/passenger train destroys and rushes past the signal. It then pans again but this time over said train and a bullhead is chasing it.

A voice comes on a radio saying " White Fang troops have hijacked Schnee express mk93 2. The train is currently heading to Atlas industrial district sector 8."

The radio then continued saying " A SOLDIER operative will be inserted to neutralize the situation. We are to proceed as scheduled commence mission in 3...2...1 mark. Begin mission. Operative is ready for insertion." The sides of the bullhead open to reveal a young man with black spiky hair and blue eyes that seem to glow. He wore a navy blue sleeveless turtle neck with leather shoulder pads and two leather overall like straps that connect in the back together to make one strap. There is a sword on his back, he also wore navy blue b.d.u pants and black combat boots.

It's also noteworthy that the same young man also had a confident and determined smile. Then that smile turned into an expression of pure concentration. Then a male voice, as if right next to the guy, said "The train is overrun with the White Fang. Eliminate them and regain control of the train."

Then the young man turned to the person who spoke and gave a two finger salute, and a smile, and said "Oh Yeah!". "Get serious!" The man told him.

The young man then dove off of the bullhead and landed on the train. While he stands up someone says "Zack. Stay focused. There are no Atlas troops on this train understood." Zack looked somewhat mad at the man in front of him.

The man in question looked to be about in his late twenty's with black long chin length hair with stubble he also had the type of uniform as Zack but black. The most prominent feature about him is, as some would say, is the giant sword on his back.

Zack then turned around with a confident smile and punched one hand into the other and darted forward. As he ran hopped over a gap between cars and the next car bullets came flying at him through the roof he stumbled across bit and landed on his hands ( forgot say he had gloves sorry).

"Hello to you too." he said and continued his run. As he got up and ran some more as he looked ahead he saw what seamed to look like Atlas troops coming up from the sides and on top of the train and started to fire at him. Zack drew his sword which had an upside down u-shape yellow guard that was attached to a silver blade and a blue grip "Come and get it." He said. Zack began to slash and block bullets and the other enemies.

Zack then broke off into a run again sword he looked up ahead this the troops had standard rocket launchers and fired at him. He saw an opening at the top an and jumped with all of the strength his legs gave him and pushed up off the train and into the gap.

It was as if he was flying and everything seemed slow down for him. He smiled as almost neared end of the passage he then busted through the boards at the end of it. As he flew through the wreckage he angled his body downward and pointed his sword below him and yelled "Oh yeah, SOLDIER 2nd class Zack on the job!" As he landed he destroyed the mechanism that connected the enemies and the cargo. He then jumped on the cars that are connected to the engine.

As the train came to a stop at the station he hopped off and started walking. He looked around and his scroll rang and answered "Zack speaking."

"Making progress Zack." said a voice.

"What going on, Angeal. Why are we fighting Atlas troops." said Zack to the person known now as Angeal.

"They're Wutai and White fang in disguise. Now, head to the open area above." said Angeal.

"Toward sector 8."

"Yes, but first you haft to clear a path."

"Clear a path?" Zack asked confusingly.

"You'll see what I mean. Be careful."

As Angeal said that 'Atlas troops' came running at him from around the corner and began to fire.

"So I can cut loose, right." Zack asked.

"Use some discretion." Angeal said thus confirming with him.

"It's show time." Zack said as he drew his blade and ran into the on coming enemies.

He battled the enemies and fought with all he had and once he was done he ran up the stairs to the left.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at a computer screen**

Three people wearing glasses of different sizes shapes are around a computer monitor examining Zack's progress. One of them asks "So Ozpin, what do you think? About Zack that is." A man with blonde hair and in a striped suit top asked.

"Yes I would also like to your thoughts on this professor." said a blonde women witch wore to some what looked like a purple cape and a white blouse.

"I will let you both and Ironwood know once Mr. Fair gets here." the man that said it this time was a with grey hair and wore a all green suit.

* * *

 **Back with Zack**

Zack made his way up some stairs and past some people and into a open area with the biggest Grimm he has ever seen. It stood 7ft tall pitch black with a huge horns and a long tail with three spikes on both sides of its tail and it also had a bone white mask with an x-shape design. Zack was nervous but not the bad kind. Once Zack drew his sword he was in for the fight of his life.

* * *

 **Back with in the mystery room**

One of the three from before are looking at the computer screen in utter shock at what is transpiring. The woman was shocked and "What are they thinking?! A behemoth?!."

"Trust me when I say this Glynda that Zack is soldier 2nd class he has trained with Angeal and can take on most Grimm that others can't." said the other man.

"I trust you Lazard I really do. But do you honestly think that he's ready." said Glynda.

"It's not a matter of my opinion, it is all up to Ozpin." said Lazard. They both turned to the man in question.

"I think he is. After seeing that determined look. What I saw was conviction and determination in those, he had no fear and no doubt. So tell me what you saw." said Ozpin.

* * *

 **So yeah that was it sorry about it being short and stuff. So drop a like and comment. I will see you later.**


	2. Poll for new story

**Hey there** **everyone I just wanted to let you know that I am currently going to run a poll. In the comments i want you guys to vote on what crossovers I should from these choices and don't worry I am still going to continue RWBY: Crisis Core so don't cry ok.**

 **Now hear are the choices:**

 **Ben 10 Bleach crossover (title pending)**

 **Ben 10 Persona 3 crossover : title Persona 3 T.E.N**

 **Bleach Persona 4 crossover (title pending)**

 **BlazBlue High school dxd crossover ( title pending)**

 **Fullmetal Alchemist Fairy Tail crossover ( title pending)**

 **And finaly a Final Fantasy XV Fate/ stay night crossover with references to fma (again title pending )**

 **Again vote in the comments and let me know what you guys think in the meantime imma go screw up sup shadows. Speaking of shadows I'm also thinking of doing a Persona Fairy tail crossover.**

 **Blazingazurecrows Gin: Ciao Bellas mmmm.**

 **Me:Dammit abridged Gin get out.**


	3. I am leaving guys

**Hey guys I have some bad news to give you guys I am quiting my writing and I need to pay more attention in school and that I was admitted to a mental hospital last week for atempted suicide. So if anyone wants to take over my story or my ideas fill free to pm me I need to sort out some stuff. Anyways guys this my last message to you guys and I get support for me to get better. I love you guys who liked my story's so see yah. (cue Stand by me bye Florence and the machine)**


End file.
